


Sapphire

by Captain_17



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: First Time, Genderswap, Other, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 性转大超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_17/pseuds/Captain_17
Summary: Bruce Wayne在化妆舞会上遇到了一位让他非常感兴趣的女性。





	Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210562) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> *性转大超*

她远不是化装舞会上最漂亮的女人，但毫无疑问她是最引人注目的。 整个晚上Bruce Wayne的眼睛一直盯着她：她身材高挑、曲线优美、穿着一件低胸深蓝色晚礼服，长长的黑发像乌木瀑布一样垂在背上，方方的下巴衬托着浓密的红唇。她举着一张靛蓝色羽毛的多米诺面具挡住了上半张脸，正好与Bruce的黑羽毛面具遥相呼应。在他越来越大胆的目光中，他觉得自己瞥见了面具后的一双蓝眼睛。  
  
那女人注意到了他的目光，直视他的眼睛，嘴唇在面具下微微弯曲。然后她借故离开了和她在一起的那群人，走向一个更安静的角落。  
  
Bruce跟着她。  
  
当他走近的时，她踩着高跟鞋转身迎接他，却突然摇摇欲坠，动作笨拙的令人吃惊，把自己撞在了墙上。“真蠢，”她苦笑着对自己说。  
  
“新脚第一天穿新鞋？”他边说边走过去，然后自己也绊了一下。撇开这句蹩脚的借口不谈，他的确注意到了她的失礼；确实，他曾让社交名流们从他身边愤恨离去。当然，他过去一直求之不得。  
  
但他不希望这个女人离开。  
  
她透过面具上的眼孔看着他，又是一道蓝光闪光，轻松地笑了。“我不经常穿高跟鞋。”她的声音低沉沙哑，笑声仿佛在水面荡漾。  
  
Bruce把他的黑羽面具放到一边，也笑了。“我讨厌面具。我叫Bruce Wayne。你是……？”  
  
那女人也摘下面具，露出蓝色的双眼，浓密的眼影和乌黑的长睫毛。“我也不喜欢面具，Wayne先生。但 _这是_ 化妆舞会，所以我觉得也许我不该告诉你我的名字。 _你_ 愿意叫我什么呢？”  
  
Bruce想了想，夸张的歪头沉思着。“那么，我就叫你Sapphire（注：译为蓝宝石、天蓝色）吧，虽然你那双宝石般明亮的眼睛远胜过任何珠宝。”  
  
她不顾礼貌咯咯地笑起来，乌黑发亮的头发往后一仰，开心极了，雪白的脖子因为喜悦弯曲起来。  
  
在这一刻Bruce Wayne就知道，不管怎样，他要在今晚结束之前把这个女人带上床。  
  
被他称为Sapphire的女人靠在墙上，止住了笑，又看了他一眼。“你很有魅力，Wayne先生。”  
  
“你也是。”他甚至没有试图掩饰他脸上直白的欲望，当她迎上他的目光时，一股兴奋的红晕涌上了她的脸颊，美丽的睫毛微微垂下。“我特别喜欢你今晚没戴任何首饰。”他伸出手，用手指轻轻碰了碰她裸露的耳垂。“一个大胆的女人，她来参加聚会，除了她自己的美丽外没有任何装饰。”他的手在她的手腕上画了一个圆弧，那本是手镯的位置。“连项链都没有。”这一次，他从雪白的肩膀一侧开始，手指沿着项链的轨迹滑动，感受她的胸部随着呼吸不断起伏，一直滑到另一侧肩膀。  
  
Sapphire看着他。“事实上，我只是忘了。”她几乎是试探性地伸出手，摸了摸他的太阳穴，用她那长长的手指优雅地抚摸他的头发。“我喜欢你的头发，”她低声说，又去摸他的嘴。“还有你的嘴唇。”她盯着她的手指爱抚着他的下唇。“我想摸摸你的嘴唇……从我第一次见到你的那一刻起，你美丽的嘴唇。”她的声音听起来遥远而梦幻，不知怎的有些悲伤。她的手指冰凉，稳稳地放在他的嘴唇上；Bruce幻想它们抚遍他的全身，感到欲望在涌动升腾。“我想吻你。”  
  
“没有什么能阻止你。”  
  
“是的。” Sapphire盯着他看了很长时间。“没有什么能阻止我。”她步入他的怀中，轻轻地把唇凑到他的嘴边。  
  
这是一个短暂的吻，留意着他们周围的人，但是当她退开的时候，他们对视了很久。Bruce能感觉到她身上的阴影覆在他身上，他花了一点时间才说出话来。“你愿意和我一起离开吗？”他问道，没办法问得更华丽、更得体，“我去开个房间，今晚来陪我吧。”他只能实话实说。  
  
Sapphire舔了舔下唇，然后用雪白的牙齿狠狠地咬了一下。“是的，”她说。“我想和你在一起。”  
  
他们一起离开了舞厅，Sapphire依然摇摇晃晃地穿着高跟鞋。他们走向酒店前台，“对不起，先生，今晚只剩下豪华套房了。”店员说。  
  
“我要了。”Bruce说着抽出他的卡，他的手在颤抖。在他旁边，Sapphire呼吸急促，她伸手握住他的手。店员在检查那张卡，缓慢的令人痛苦。他的手在颤抖。  
  
电梯门关上了，他们彼此依偎在一起，Sapphire靠在远处的墙上，Bruce的嘴贴在她的喉咙上，沿着她的胸部在领口上方的曲线滑下来。“我 _湿了_ ，”Sapphire喃喃自语，“我湿透了。”她换了个姿势，尽情地用双腿互相摩擦，塔夫绸沙沙作响。“天啊，真好。”  
  
Bruce不停地吮吸着她的喉咙，他无法把手从她的头发上拿开。门再次打开，他们吓到了一位哥谭贵妇。“对不起，女士。”他拖着Sapphire走过大厅。她又绊了一下，停下来把鞋子脱了，控制不住地大笑起来，笑声洪亮又愉悦。她手里拎着鞋子止住了笑，Bruce停下来吻她，他的手滑到她的屁股上，用力地把她拉向自己。“你想要我，”她对着他的嘴唇喃喃道，听起来既不相信，又沾沾自喜。  
  
“是的。”  
  
“你今晚要操我。”  
  
“哦，是的。”  
  
她的手滑落到他的礼服前面，穿过他隆起的裤子。“你要用 _这个_ 来操我。”  
  
“是的。但不会在这走廊里。”他设法转过身去，艰难的走向他们的门口。走廊该死的长。  
  
门关上时，她扔掉鞋子，用胳膊搂住他的脖子，扯着他的头发，狠狠地吻了他。Bruce把他们带到床上，两人都倒在上面。Bruce起身用颤抖的双手扯下领结，她看着他，同时双手在丝绸覆盖的胸前磨蹭。  
  
一阵沙沙作响，Bruce掀起她的长裙，露出修长的双腿和一条樱桃红色的蕾丝内裤。他伸手将它滑下来，轻轻拖了一下她的屁股。“我湿了，”她又呻吟了一声，声音里充满了欲望。“这么湿，Bruce，你把我弄得这么湿。”  
  
Bruce俯身吻了吻她的大腿内侧，脸颊贴着潮湿的禁林，蓝色的丝绸围绕着他。“你在做什么？” Sapphire问。  
  
“这个。”他把舌头伸进褶皱里，丝绸、天鹅绒与热气交织在一起，Sapphire呆住了，连呼吸都静止了。他懒懒的舔了一圈，细细品味它的味道，轻轻拂过她的阴蒂，Sapphire说了一些话，以“上帝”开头，以“Bruce”结尾，中间全是模糊的呻吟。  
  
慢慢地、慢慢地、他将她推向高潮。他用手指蘸了蘸她的潮水，然后将一根手指慢慢地滑进她的体内。她咕哝着，浑身僵硬，他能听到她的手在衣服上的丝绸和塔夫绸里乱扭。“进来，”她气喘吁吁地说。“进到我里面，再多一点，你的阴茎——啊！”她弓起背，又热又紧，Bruce停了下来，不想现在就将她推向终点。她安静下来，气喘吁吁。  
  
“继续说，”他轻声说，舌头在黑色卷曲中拂过。“我喜欢你的声音。”他是如此的强硬，很难不让她深陷其中。  
  
“我不应该说话，”她喃喃自语。“我不想让你知道——知道——啊！”当Bruce重新开始努力时，她的话又中断了。“我是多么想要你，多么想要你，Bruce，哦，上帝，你的舌头，你的嘴，我从来没有想过你会——从来没有想过 _这个_ ——这 _太棒了_ ，你 _太棒了_ ，很快你就要操我了……”她的身体蜷曲着，声音紧张，渴望的爆发让她全身绷紧。  
  
Bruce轻轻咬了一口，她的身体顿时软了下来。“Bruce，”她小声说，声音充满了惊讶，然后在无法控制的喜悦中发抖，徒劳的推开他的嘴和手，喉咙颤抖说不出话来。  
  
她躺在那里喘着粗气，Bruce撕扯着他的裤子，直到裤子全都不见了。他倒在她身上，双手扯下她的裙子露出胸部，双手乱摸的太厉害，像个花花公子，但她似乎并不在乎。他进入她的时候，她大笑起来，就像今晚刚开始时那种令他陶醉的欢快的笑声，仿佛铃铛叮当作响。“操我，”她说着把屁股抬起来紧贴着他，笑着说“是的。”  
  
她异常的紧和热，高潮时浑身湿透，布鲁斯被她的香水和味道弄得快疯了，她的胸紧贴着他，他似乎不能慢下来，完全不可能。他把她长长的黑发拢在手里亲吻她，品尝着口红和笑声，他身上的压力越来越紧，就快到了。她看着他的脸，双唇张开，全神贯注，然后他射了出来，脑袋里迸发出白热的噪音。他听到自己的声音，听到自己一遍又一遍地喊着他爱人的名字，为这一切几乎无法经受的美好高兴得呻吟。  
  
等到他的头脑清醒，他意识到她正盯着他，明亮的蓝眼睛睁得大大的，没有丝毫笑容。“你什么时候发现的？”她问。  
  
Bruce躺在她身边，手抚上她的胸，她伸手制止了他。“什么时候？”  
  
“我不会告诉你的，”他说。她愤怒地盯着他。“就当是你想骗我的惩罚吧。”  
  
一阵长时间的沉默。Bruce抬头一看，她长长的睫毛上挂着闪闪发光的泪珠。“我是个傻瓜。”一阵嘶哑的呼吸。“我……我能想到的就是这可能是我唯一的机会，从未有过的机会。我甚至从来没有让自己去想它，直到咒语袭来，我低头一看，这是我的第一想法，和你在一起的机会。”  
  
Bruce用胳膊肘撑着自己，看着她。“你现在当然会这么想了。当咒语解除，一切消失的时候，你会恢复正常吗？”  
  
明亮的眼睛畏缩着闭上了。“关于你，我从来都不正常。现在这永远不会消失，永远不会。”  
  
“很好。”Bruce吻了她，湿漉漉的睫毛惊讶地张开。“你知道，我不会让你逃避这件事的，然后再以一时精神失常为借口。你已经向我，还有你自己，承认了。现在没有退路了。”  
  
他把手从她强有力的紧握下移开，她松开手，让他把手滑到她的胸前。她闭上眼睛。“好吧，”她轻声说。“没有退路。”他的双手变得越发有力，她重复着自己的话，弓起身来迎合他。“没有退路。”  
  
  



End file.
